


Three Words, Eight Letters

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, sort of arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Harry gives Louis one last chance to stop him.





	Three Words, Eight Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Prince Harry of Monaco smiled brilliantly at the crowd of people attending the party to announce his engagement to Prince Liam Payne of England. He spoke pleasantly projecting an air of happiness as he received the well-wishers and bid them thank you and good night with his fiance by his side. They would be heading for the airport to fly to England in just a couple minutes, the party winding down, and Harry was excited to start his new life with Liam.

Harry’s eyes lit up as Niall, his personal assistant, made his way over, “Enjoying yourself?”

Niall cackled, cheeks rosy from drink, throwing his head back and slinging an arm around Harry, steering him away from the dwindling crowd and from Liam, shouting over his shoulder to Liam, “Just borrowing His Highness for a moment!”

Liam laughed affectionately, coming to understand that Niall and Harry’s relationship was a deep friendship but that Niall still had the professionalism to not take Harry away from what the prince should be doing unless it was important.

When they were far enough away, Niall muttered, “Louis is here.”

Harry froze at the mention of Louis. Louis Tomlinson had gone to school with Harry, had seduced Harry into a friends with benefits relationship, then abandoned Harry when the younger boy caught feelings. After Louis turned down the prospect of a real relationship, Harry had cut off all contact, had turned his attentions to his future and had started to fall for the crown prince of England. They had met at a charity event and had hit it off right away. Six months later, they were engaged and Harry knew that he would be able to fall completely in love with Liam. He just needed Louis to stay away, and he told him just as much, but the older boy just wouldn’t respect his one wish.

“Do you want me to make him leave?” Niall asked, giving Harry a calculating look.

“No,” Harry shook his head, “I’ll talk to him.”

“Is that a good idea?” Niall’s eyes filled with concern, “What about Liam?”

“Liam knows about Louis,” Harry replied, “He understands and he trusts me.”

“As long as you know what you’re doing.” Niall muttered, “The car is packed up. Liam is excited to get you to England.”

“He’s excited for the wedding.” Harry grinned, “As am I.”

Niall hugged Harry and headed back to the party to tell Liam that Harry was ready to go as Harry headed out to the front of the palace, where he would be meeting the car. Harry stood there, staring out toward the sea when the familiar presence came up behind him.

“Please don't leave with him.” Louis greeted, his voice quiet and pleading.

“Why?” Harry demanded, turning toward the older boy, eyes lit with fire, “Give me a reason and ‘I'm Louis Tomlinson’ doesn't count!”

“Because you don't want to.” Louis shot back, rolling his eyes.

“Not good enough.” Harry fired back, eyes narrowing as he turned to fully face Louis.

“Because I don't want you to.” Louis stepped forward, placing his hands on Harry’s arms.

“That's not enough!” Harry pulled away from Louis’s touch and backing up.

“What else is there!?” Louis asked, eyes wide and trying not to show desperation.

“The true reason I should stay right where I am and not get in the car.” Harry replied, voice pleading and eyes wide, “Three words, eight letters, say it. . and i'm yours.”

“I…” Louis struggled to get words out as the car pulled around to the front of the palace., “I…”

“Thank you,” Harry replied, backing up and walking to the car, “that’s all I needed to hear.”

“Harry!” Louis called, pleading Harry not to get in the car.

“Good bye, Louis,” Harry’s voice was low as he opened the car door and got in, giving Liam a watery smile.

“You going to be okay?” Liam asked, voice full of understanding.

“I will be.” Harry smiled back, “I’m excited to start our life together.”

“You still…” Liam refused to break eye contact.

“I’m starting to love you, Liam.” Harry ran a hand down the side of Liam’s face, “and I cannot wait to start our life together. Louis took advantage of my youth and he broke my heart. I will move on from him. In fact, I’m almost there. And I have you to thank for that.”

“I adore you,” Liam’s voice was soft and affectionate, his eyes shining, before pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“I think you’re pretty swell yourself.” Harry grinned back, causing Liam to start laughing.

“Niall and Josh will be flying out a little later tonight,” Liam murmured, “Niall said something about giving us some space.”

“Well, he does have the occasional moment of genius.” Harry smirked, leaning forward and kissing Liam, moaning as the slightly older man took control of the kiss and fisted a hand in Harry’s hair.


End file.
